Peter Sam's Tale of Love
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Peter Sam starts acting strange in the yard, and the other engines are worried about him. Can Sir Handel help his younger brother? (Contains Peter SamXOC
1. Chapter 1

This story will contain references to Tale of Callathain; which I am in the process of rewriting and republishing. It should make sense on its own, however (hopefully!). But I don't mind if you want to ask about it. 😉 This story was requested by a guest reviewer, named GuestJ. It wasn't easy to write, but it was a lot of fun, and I felt it was worth it :) Hopefully you'll agree! Please leave constructive feedback, or just a general review- your words always make my day

Enjoy! I only own my own characters. Those are the Callathain Cavalcade; who will star later on. (Well, I own most of them!)

P.S. I am editing/revising LTL 2, if anyone wants a look. Chapter 1 has already been revised and re-published already :)

* * *

Peter Sam is the No. 4 engine on the Skarloey Railway, and is a kind-hearted, cheerful, hardworking, resilient and fun engine. These qualities make him one of the most popular and lovable narrow-gauge engines on the railway; with staff, other engines, volunteers, passengers, coaches and trucks alike.

He does have his flaws, of course, such as daydreaming- especially when he wasn't supposed to; getting irascible with other engines if they wound him up; and taking expressions and metaphors literally.

But regardless, Peter Sam was adored by the people who work and commute on the Skarloey Railway.

…..

"Has anyone noticed something different in the yard over the past week?" Skarloey asked curiously one dull, grey morning, looking at his friends to gauge a reaction from them whilst they waited for their fires to build up steam.

"No," Said Sir Handel sullenly, who was feeling rather grumpy from having to get up so bloody early in the morning. "What's different?" He asked, with a begrudging curiosity that implied he most likely wouldn't care about what was happening.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Piped up Luke, feeling very baffled as to why Sir Handel, of all engines, had failed to notice what was going on over the past few days. "It's been pretty obvious that Peter Sam's in a weird mood lately; but no-one knows why that is."

"We thought you of all engines would have said something," Rusty added reasonably. "After all, you and Duke have known him far longer than the rest of us; but even Duke says this mood is _very_ unlike Peter Sam; ironically, because he's being much more cheerful than usual. We were kind of hoping you'd know something we don't."

"Hm. Falcon was never one to pay attention back in the old days on the Mid Sodor Railway, and it seems even now that Sir Handel is no better." Duke mused wryly, glancing over at the blue engine.

"Be quiet, Granpuff! And Luke, Rusty, will you both just stop picking on me!" Sir Handel snapped angrily, wheeshing what meagre little steam he had at the other engines.

"For goodness sake!" Wheeshed Duncan disbelievingly. "Skarloey only asked a simple wee question and ye a' turn into a riot!"

Rheneas deadpanned. How the other engines escalated these arguments so quickly he never knew. He just wished Sir Handel would stop being annoying sometimes. Sure, he hadn't done anything wrong; but now he was getting on Duncan's nerves. And everyone else's.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who's noticed, then." said Skarloey, trying to get the quarrel to simmer down before it escalated any further. "Any ideas?"

"Noticed what?" asked Sir Handel; much to a collective groan of dismay from the others.

"Seeing as you clearly haven't listened to what Luke was saying just less than two minutes ago, you've just proven my point about not paying attention." Duke continued, "This would definitely not suit His Grace!"

Sir Handel rolled his eyes in despair at hearing of Duke's Grace again; but Luke was quick to jump in. "Basically, Sir Handel, Peter Sam's gone a bit…. Erm…." He bit his lip as he thought of a word to describe his dear cousin's current mental state without coming off as being unkind.

"Loopy?" Duncan offered, in lieu of a suggestion.

"I guess you could say that," agreed the Irish engine. "Not would I would have used, but it works."

"But he's always been loopy!" Sir Handel said rudely. He earned a loud wheesh and a strong glare from Duke on that response. "What? I'm just stating my opinion, Granpuff."

"There is no need to call him that."

"But Duncan just did! How is any of this fair?!"

"Actually, he used it to describe Peter Sam's current mind state. You're just being a mean old big brother," Rusty grinned. "But I think this isn't the sort of argument we should be having at all; especially not first thing in the morning; that's just an act of lunacy."

"You're an act of lunacy," Muttered Sir Handel childishly under his breath.

Skarloey looked over at Rheneas. "I've had enough of this arguing, Rheneas." He sighed, only semi-dramatically. "Perhaps Luke had the right idea, staying in the quarry half the time. Or even Mighty Mac and Freddie practically living in the Wharf."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Skarloey," sighed Rheneas, glancing over at his companion of old with a mischievous grin on his face. "Perhaps, brother, we'd be better off considering moving out of this shed and move elsewhere to sleep. At least our mornings and evenings would be more peaceful."

Skarloey laughed. "I wouldn't mind a little bit of peace and quiet," he said, "but of course, that would all depend on whether we can get through the days and evenings without severe squabbles of our own."

"Well, whatever it is," Interjected Rusty, suddenly interrupting the two old engines from their chat, "We should find out what's going on, and see if we can help Peter Sam by any means necessary."

The other engines were in unanimous agreement that something had to be done about their friend's strange behaviour and find out if they could help him. They were fond of the little green engine; and the thought of him being ill worried them greatly.

"Say, where is he, anyway?" Asked Sir Handel, suddenly realising that the engine in question had not been heard at all.

"Takin' ma coal runs…" Yawned Duncan. Rheneas rolled his eyes.

"So, you gave Peter Sam your job as a means to get out of doing your own work, as well as distracting him from finding out about this intervention."

"Pretty much, aye." The Scottish engine admitted. "I hae nae shame in working wi' what little I hae."

"Well, that's self-evident," muttered Rheneas under his breath sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Although the sun did peek out from the grey clouds on occasion, it generally remained a ghastly, unpleasant sort of day to be outside. Regardless, the engines all had their work to do; Sir Handel, Rheneas, Skarloey and Duke had passenger runs; Luke and Duncan were sent to the Wharf to help Freddie and Mighty Mac with the workload. Poor Peter Sam, of course, was still stuck taking the last of Duncan's coal trucks before getting started on his own jobs.

Rusty was taking the maintenance train, as he usually did, come rain or shine, when he saw Peter Sam chuffing along the line towards him, humming away happily and pulling a long line of empty trucks.

"Peter Sam!" the little diesel called out in greeting, but his friend didn't hear him; he was lost in his own little world. So, Rusty tooted his treasured two-tone horn loudly instead to attract Peter Sam's attention.

*TOOT! TOOT!

"GAH!" Yelped the little green engine, accidentally wheeshing steam at Rusty in shock and surprise; but he quickly recovered and grinned broadly when he saw Rusty. "Hello, Rusty! What a surprise!" he exclaimed delightedly.

"Biggest understatement of the century." Rusty quipped with a kindly laugh, watching his companion's face turn scarlet. "Hello, Peter Sam. How are you?" He asked politely.

"Oh, I'm feeling very well exercised!" Peter Sam replied, grinning, his embarrassment quickly forgotten. "I've been running from station to station to deliver this coal!"

"Hm, I see you're still doing Duncan's coal run?" Rusty observed, looking at Peter Sam's coal train.

"Yep!" Peter Sam beamed broadly. "I just have one more stop to make, and then I can get started on my other jobs!"

"Really? Where's that?" Asked Rusty politely.

"Callathain Yard," Replied Peter Sam. Much to Rusty's surprise, his friend's face flushed as he said that.

"You alright?" Asked Rusty.

"Hm?"

"You're blushing…" Rusty said. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm very well!" Peter Sam replied, his smile much, much wider than usual; in fact, it was so wide that the little diesel feared that his friend's smokebox would burst with joy.

"No offence, mate, but you haven't exactly been acting… well, you're acting strange." Rusty continued, trying not to sound unkind. He was exceptionally fond of Peter Sam, but even he found him a tad strange at times. But this was beyond anything he'd ever seen, and he was a bit worried. Was Peter Sam ill?

"Rusty, can you keep a secret?" Asked Peter Sam shyly, steam sizzling out of his cylinders. His sweet smile and hopeful gaze made Rusty chuckle to himself; Peter Sam was like a kid on wheels. And he found this endearing to watch.

"Yes, of course I can," he replied kindly. "Unless of course it'll put you in harm's way; in which case, I can't guarantee that." He added, a little more seriously.

"Understood," Said Peter Sam, understandingly. "But you won't have to worry about anything like that- I can promise you that."

"Alright, pal, what is it you want to tell me?" asked Rusty good naturedly; though, deep in his cooling fans, he had a sneaking suspicion of what this might be; he'd seen it in Lexi whenever she mentioned Bailey.

Peter Sam grinned again. "Rusty," he said in a quiet, almost confidential tone; despite it being just the pair of them and their crews. "I'm… I'm in love."

At once, Rusty's mind raced into overdrive. Peter Sam? In _love_?

He was happy for his dear friend, of course; but he hadn't expected that; especially not from one of the Callathain quartet.

They were a kind fleet of little engines working in a little yard that was accessible by road, and both standard and narrow-gauge rails. Working there was Marcail, a Scottish Andrew Barclay Class 0-4-0WT; Melody, a GWR Crane Engine 0-6-4 Tank; Igor the Radstock Sentinel Shunter; and Smudger, a Fletcher Jennings Class Bb 0-4-0WT; who all lived and worked in Callathain Goods Yards.

The yard is actually owned by the Skarloey Railway; but is under separate management, so that Mr. Percival could focus on looking after the SR, the Wharf and the Blue Mountain Quarry; as well as protect and maintain connections between and SR and the NWR and Ulfstead Castle.

Though Peter Sam didn't mention her name, Rusty had a feeling he knew precisely who Peter Sam was referring to.

_Melody. _

"Rusty, you look as though someone put lemon juice in your fuel." Peter Sam commented. "Are you alright?"

"Well, Peter Sam, I'm happy for you… but also a little concerned." Rusty said gently. "Please, don't take this the wrong way; I'm not trying to dissuade you from your choices. But I would like you to hear what I want to say."

"Alright,"

"Did you ever stop loving Melody?"

"Not really. It just… went dormant for a while; especially after what happened. But ever since she and the others were freed; I just felt those feelings resurface."

"Right," Said Rusty, dryly. "But I just want to know if you feel you can trust her."

"Do you?"

"To be frank, not really." Replied the little diesel. "But what I think is irrelevant. "Do you trust her?"

"Well, I trust her enough to give her another chance." The dark green engine replied honestly. "I can't say for sure if I would be better off this time round. But there's only three outcomes in this situation, and there's a one in three chance I'd win; but even so, why wouldn't I risk it? If it doesn't work out, I can say I tried. I just… I just don't want to live on regret, y' know?"

"That's understandable," Replied Rusty, reasonably. "Do the others know?"

"… no. You're the first I told." Peter Sam looked mildly irritated, and Rusty remembered that his companion had asked him earlier if he could keep a secret. That, plus the news that he was the first engine Peter Sam had confided in. Which meant… not even Duke or Sir Handel knew that Peter Sam was in love!

Giddy with this news, Rusty wanted to talk further; but then Peter Sam's driver blew the whistle.

"We better get going, Peter Sam!" He called in a faint drawl. "We'll run late otherwise, old chap!"

"Oh, you're right!" Peter Sam exclaimed. He turned his attention back to Rusty. "I better dash," he said apologetically. "I'll see you later though, Rusty."

"Yes, erm, I'll see you later, Peter Sam." Rusty replied, feeling unusually flustered with concern. He still couldn't believe Peter Sam had told him such important news before Duke or Sir Handel! That had been unexpected.

As well as the fact that Peter Sam still loved a heartbreaker.

He just hoped she didn't repeat her actions from all those years ago; he still had yet to find a reason to trust her not to break his dear friend's heart so ruthlessly….


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Branch- the Station Mistress - Lexi, Sir Handel and Rheneas were very confused when Peter Sam turned up with his coal trucks in the wrong place. And by 'wrong place' he had mistakenly turned up at Crovan's Gate Station with several coal trucks behind him.

"Erm, not sure where you're meant to be heading, but you coal is not needed here, Peter Sam." Said Rheneas, frowning in concern at the younger engine, who blushed furiously at his mistake.

"Oh, wait… I must have rushed past the signalbox without realizing," confessed Peter Sam sheepishly. "Sorry! So sorry, Mrs. Branch!" He added to the kindly Station Mistress.

"It's alright, dearie," Replied Mrs. Branch, blinking behind her glasses. "It was just a little mishap, nothing to be ashamed of."

"She's right- and little mishaps are easily taken care of." Rheneas pointed out sensibly.

"Though why you made that mishap in the first place is what's worrying us," Added Lexi, though Rheneas glared at her, hoping she'd quiet down; but she missed the hint. "You're usually so careful with where you're going."

Sir Handel let out a grunt. "Hey, buddy, where are you heading?" He asked suddenly.

"Callathain," Peter Sam answered, uncertainly.

"You better be, or I'll biff you," Sir Handel answered casually

"Where even is that, anyway?" Asked Lexi, curiously, as she paused in her sweeping and regarded the three little engines with wonder.

"It's by Cros-ny-Cuirn." Rheneas replied. "It's actually behind the village square."

"Weird," Commented the teen. "I've been to Cros-ny-Cuirn many a time before, and I've never seen this yard." she frowned at Rheneas, hoping for some kind of explanation. Fortunately for her, he had one; albeit a very vague one.

"It's relatively isolated." The old engine explained. "It's also very small; it's only got four engines working there, at most."

"Neat! What are they like?"

….

Meanwhile, the little blue engine continued, reluctantly, "I'll help you there, if it means you'll get your job done properly and on time."

...

Though he was normally relieved to accept help when he needed it, Peter Sam was unwilling- on this occasion- to have any engine- especially Sir Handel, his own brother- accompany him to his destination; especially if Melody was going to be there.

He loved Sir Handel, really, but his big brother could be such a pain in the smokebox sometimes, and Peter Sam felt rather shy about revealing the cause of his strange mood. But any other thoughts about the matter were quickly interrupted by a clang behind him; and the dreaded noise of a coupling.

"Right, ready when you are!" Sir Handel called out.

Peter Sam, feeling sheepish at not hearing his older brother move into position, hesitated before sounding a short and snappy blast with his whistle. Sir Handel whistled back, and the two engines set off, leaving a confused Rheneas behind.

"Well, hopefully we'll get to the bottom of this soon," he murmured. "I hope you manage to get the key, Sir Handel…"

….

Peter Sam was a tad tense throughout the journey, feeling that Sir Handel might seize onto the object of his thoughts… the very one that kept him awake at night and singing through the day.

"Hey, Peter Sam, loosen up, will ya?" Sir Handel called impatiently from the rear. "I'm having a hard time trying to keep to your pace!"

"Oh, sorry, Sir Handel!" Peter Sam peeped back, slowing down just a fraction so the two engines were chuffing along at similar speeds. He didn't know if it was safe to relax though; Sir Handel was a very clever engine and could pick up on things very quickly.

Lexi once commented that the Skarloey Railway's No. 3 was like a bloodhound, in a sense; quick to get a whiff of what was going on, and difficult to deter. Remembering the comment made Peter Sam's smokebox sink.

"Alright, I'm not holding out any longer. Who is she?"

And there it was. The ambush he had anticipated.

"Why is it your concern!" Peter Sam replied snappishly, not in the mood for teasing.

"Peter Sam, you've been acting moony all day; you've messed up your jobs and got us all worried sick about you." Sir Handel said bluntly. "Granpuff thought Victor might be needed, but I got clued in on what lovesick behaviour's like, and you're definitely got it really bad, little brother. Who is it?"

Peter Sam gulped, still reluctant to talk.

"Peter Sam, aren't you going to tell me?" Asked Sir Handel, his voice softening a bit. "I know I've hardly been an ideal friend, brother… just unideal to be around in general, in all honesty, but I care about you, and I want to help, if I can."

Peter Sam could hear the stiff tone and almost felt the high levels of embarrassment radiating off Sir Handel, and he felt both touched and sympathetic.

"Thank you, Sir Handel." He replied gratefully. "As your brother, I'm glad to hear that." He took a deep breath, building up the rapport needed to tell Sir Handel the truth at long last. "Truth is, Sir Handel, I…

"I have a crush on Melody."

….

Sir Handel had to remind himself not to brake suddenly, lest he accidentally snap a coupling. He felt shocked, as though a silent implosion ripped through his boiler.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief, once he could find the words to speak, "She was a jerk to you before, Peter Sam! I don't understand why you still like her."

"I know she hurt me last time, Sir Handel," replied Peter Sam, matter-of-factly, "But she's changed now. Or at least, I'm sure she has." He added uncertainly, gnawing his lip in fear.

"If I were you, I'd tread with caution." Sir Handel warned. "I don't want her breaking your heart again… if she does, she pays the price." But, realising that he should show his brother some support, he added, "Just remember, no matter what happens, you'll have my support."

"You promise?" Peter Sam asked trustingly.

"Promise."

"Thank you."

But before Sir Handel could manage a reply, the black wrought-iron gates to Callathain emerged out of a blur of blue-grey and green. From in front of him, he heard Peter Sam gulp audibly.

….

As the two engines proceeded, they saw Smudger, who was the first engine to greet them. "Hey, hey, you guys!" He said cheerfully, chuffing up beside them before applying his brakes. "What's up?"

"Hello, Smudge," Said Sir Handel. "My brother and I brought you guys your coal."

Smudger's eyes lit up. "Got any Welsh?"

"Find your own Welsh coal, you creep!" Sir Handel snapped. Smudger just laughed.

"Nah, I'm messing with ya, kid." Smudger grinned and gave them a cheeky wink. "Hey, ladies, we got more coal!"

"Hooray!" cheered a voice that suddenly made Peter Sam weak at the wheels.

"There she is, Peter Sam," Said Sir Handel, sagely. "Come on, talk to her."

"Why me?"

"Have you gone soft in the funnel" Sir Handel sighed in exasperation. "No, wait, you've always been like that. It's because I'm not the one running around the yard like a lovesick willy-nilly!"

Peter Sam felt cross hearing that; but this quickly dissolved into fear as Melody drew up to the group.

"Hey, you two," She said with a broad, cheeky smile that made Peter Sam melt. "It's surprising seeing you both here. But not unpleasant." She winked at the Skarloey Railway's No. 4, causing him to swoon just a little.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Aww, thank you all so, so much for your amazing reviews, everyone! I really do appreciate the feedback :) it's always heartening to come home from gutting langoustines to lovely reviews from you all. Thank you!

Here's the last chapter for this story, and I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Igor, Marcail and Melody- they'll reappear in Tale of Callathain. Hope you guys like 'em ;)

...

Fortunately, Peter Sam was rescued from embarrassment by the arrival of Igor, a Radstock Sentinel Shunter diesel engine. He was an ugly little fellow to behold; but beneath his unsightly structures was a heart of pure gold.

"Good afternoon, Peter Sam, Sir Handel," Greeted Igor politely, as he was wont to do. "I trust your journey was a pleasant one?"

"Yep- we managed without a hitch!" Sir Handel said smugly.

"I am very glad to hear it." Igor said kindly, smiling at his friends. "Here, let me take these trucks away from you, so you can have a rest before starting back."

"Well, thanks mate," Sir Handel said gratefully.

"Peter Sam, would you awfully mind getting uncoupled, please?" the Radstock asked politely, his attention turned to the Skarloey Railway's No. 4.

"C-c-certainly, Igor," Replied Peter Sam, in a stammer.

Igor, however caught a glimpse of the Kerr Stuart's pale face, and he paused. "Are you well, my dear engine?" He asked politely. "I could assist you to the water tower if you need a drink"-

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Replied Peter Sam, before the other engine could continue; not wanting Igor to make a fuss.

"Very well, I won't push it," Replied Igor graciously. "But I am more than happy to help you if necessary."

"Was there any need for ye a' tae gather roon' these twa?" Marcail asked grumpily, drawing up to the newly formed group of engines. "We hae work tae git on wi'! It'll no do itself!"

"Greeting our friends will not do itself either, Marcail." Igor replied, coolly and civilly. "But do not fret, good lady, we will get it done."

"Yeah, Ma," Grinned Melody cheekily. She laughed as Marcail murmured some Scots curses under her breath at how impossible the others were; especially the GWR crane engine.

Peter Sam loved that Melody could be so cheeky and forthright, especially to someone with a reputation such as Marcail's; the one eyed, bad tempered workaholic in the yard. Duncan's big sis was one tough cookie, and no mistake.

He wondered why humans used so many sweets as metaphors; especially if nothing sweet was actually involved He made a mental note to ask his driver, or the Refreshment Lady when he next saw her, or Lexi when he returned to the Depot.

Humans were strange, strange souls.

….

"Penny for them, Peter Sam?" Asked Melody, seeing him in such deep contemplation made her curious. Was he going to feed her heart with beautiful, eloquent confessions that graced their last meeting before she was metaphorically caged here at Callathain Yard?

"Oh, I was just thinking why humans have such peculiar expressions like that." Peter Sam replied innocently, realising too late that this wasn't something one usually said during romantic confessions, and he cursed his ineptitude.

Sir Handel too was grimacing from this unexpected revelation; but Melody, surprisingly, only burst out laughing.

Sure, that might not be what she wanted to hear; but who needed poets anyway? At least he could make her laugh. He'd always been good at making others laugh, especially when it was the last thing that they felt like doing.

And she loved that he was so easily curious about human thinking patterns; she too had developed an interest in them from an early age; but most engines just accepted humans, may they be friend or foe; liberator or jailor; angel or demon, and let it at that. At times, like with her and Smudger, they might try to resist them.

But few tried to understand them.

And she loved that about him.

She watched as Sir Handel raised an eyebrow in an expression of surprise. She was surprised too, actually. Last time they met, he vowed she would live to regret breaking the heart of an angel.

She had too, for she had been swallowed by the darkness of evil, forced to do things no engine should ever be forced to do!

Quickly, Melody tried to dismiss her thoughts; but they just flew back at her ten times faster. There was no choice; she would have to quietly succumb and wait for the end. So, until they stopped, she turned her focus back to Peter Sam, still full of sorrow and regret for not realizing how she had loved him, or acknowledging his love for her; worse still, regret for humiliating him in front of everyone he loved.

His smile, still more beautiful than the rising sun, seemed to shine with a brightness that only an angel could dare compete with.

Oh, how she wished he could stay, so they could exchange confessions of love! She longed to feel his lips on her, to belong in a world that only contained the two of them, and no one else!

But alas, how? They lived far apart as it was. And he was the only engine she ever had been in love with.

She adored Igor and Smudger; but she saw them as her brothers by bond. The other engines on the SR had accepted her once; but she had messed up so badly they stopped talking to her. She sighed mournfully, thinking about what had been, and what could have been.

"Well," said the little crane engine ruefully. "I better get going. But it was great seeing you guys again. Perhaps you'd like to"-

"Melody, wait! I really, really like you!" Peter Sam blurted out in a garbled panic, afraid of losing the chance, and his courage, to confess his feelings to her. If he didn't say something now, when would he ever say it?

Melody blinked in surprise. "… pardon?" she asked, looking over at Sir Handel in confusion before redirecting her attention back to a blushing Peter Sam, who looked as though he wanted nothing more than the track bed to open up beneath his wheels and swallow him.

He had suddenly paled when he realised that he'd interrupted Melody, and began to panic even more, fearing that he'd messed up big time, and didn't know when to stop. "Oh, Melody, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you! I don't usually do that, honest! Oh, my Geisel, that was terribly rude of me!"

"Bro, that was hardly Romeo-like," Sir Handel commented, hoping his brother won't suddenly flip into full on 'freak-out' mode, for he was dangerously close to that stage right now. "Few would appreciate the non-Shakespearean delivery, I'm sure."

"Sir Handel, beat it," Snapped Melody. She watched with a small sense of satisfaction as a grumbling Sir Handel steamed off to join Igor and Smudger, who had gone

Peter Sam's already flushed face darkened in embarrassment; but Melody's face was also tinged with red; albeit for a different reason.

"Well, I appreciate it… because it wasn't Shakespeare who delivered it. It was Peter Sam. It may not be eloquent, but I recognize it as sincere." She said warmly, gazing over at the near-hyperventilating saddle tank engine.

"Peter Sam? It's ok, you're ok." She said reassuringly, watching as Peter Sam took a deep breath, relaxing just a fraction as he did so. Encouraged, she continued, "That's it. You're alright…"

….

Once Peter Sam had calmed down, he let out a nervous little chuckle. "Sorry about that, Mel," He said quietly.

"Don't apologize- I'm just glad you're alright," Replied Melody. "You… you still like me? Even after all these years?"

"Well, Melody, whether you are free or imprisoned in chains, I never for one minute stopped loving you," Peter Sam confessed, his face by now a burgundy colour. "You are one of the sweetest, bravest, strongest and most daring engines I know."

"And you, Peter Sam, are sweet, kind, loyal and truly funny; I cannot believe I was so blind to see what I had… before I ended up in Hell. It was only then when I realised that you were… and still are, my angel sent down from Heaven. I broke your heart, Peter Sam. I cannot expect to be forgiven for that. But if I get a second chance with you, I would rather face Farquhar-Barston again than hurt you once more."

Peter Sam couldn't speak. He was literally struck speechless by Melody's confession of love and her raw, unfiltered feelings for him. He never expected that; especially not after what become of before; this was so, so utterly different from the last time he had poured his heart out to her. And by Jove, was he glad that Sir Handel encouraged him to do it!

"Mel… as I said before, I never stopped loving you, and I will forgive you in a heartbeat." Peter Sam replied. "My wounds before from there will forever and always remain, but may our love be so much stronger for them."

"And for mine, too," replied Melody quietly, her face breaking out into the sweetest, most beautiful smile Peter Sam had ever seen in a long time. "I love you, my Geisel Goose," She finished, carefully booping her friend on the nose with her hook, now with affection and love sparkling in her eyes.

"Score on you, brother mine," murmured Sir Handel, who could just see the lovebirds out of the corner of his eye.

…

Melody and Peter Sam, lost in their own world, paid Sir Handel and their other friends no attention. It was though time had stopped for them altogether, and they were the only two people present in the yard.

But before the duo could kiss, they were interrupted by clattering and wheeshing of another steam engine. It was Marcail, Duncan's elder sister and self-proclaimed matriarch of Callathain Yard.

"Och, whit are ye doing, ye woolly funnels?" Asked Marcail sternly in her strong Scottish burr. "We hae work tae do, Mel, dinna ye forget that, me lass!"

"Alright, Ma," Melody answered cheekily. Marcail snorted and sizzled away from the new couple.

…

Melody smiled at her new boyfriend ruefully. "Now I really need to get going," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I appreciate you telling me how you feel, though. Smudger and Igor were insisting I go up and tell you, as a matter of fact."

Peter Sam raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I love Marcail, but she's hardly one for romantic relationships." Melody explained. "I couldn't exactly ask her for dating advice. But the guys were brilliant."

"Hehe, Sir Handel helped me get to here," Replied Peter Sam, blushing sheepishly.

"You're so cute when you blush." Melody commented casually. "I think I've been very spoiled today."

Peter Sam just started stammering gibberish, which made Melody giggle; before they had to go their separate ways.

"Until next time," they swore to each other. "Goodbye."

….

"So, how do you feel?" Asked Sir Handel curiously, as the pair made their way back to the Skarloey Railway after saying goodbye to their friends.

"Well, I feel excited, but not… hyper excited, like I was earlier," said Peter Sam, feeling relieved to have confessed his love, and euphoric to finally have that love returned in full. "I'm really excited at having a new chapter in my life."

"I for one am proud of you, buddy." Sir Handel said proudly, regarding his younger brother with fondness.

"Thanks, Sir Handel." Peter Sam replied sincerely. "I know you resented Melody for what had become before; but you never brought it up whilst we were there."

"What can I say?" Asked Sir Handel, in a tone that Peter Sam imagined would have been accompanied by a shrug, if engines could actually shrug. "I hope you act as my wingman…erm, engine should I find someone to fall in love with."

"I owe you that." Said Peter Sam, still feeling over the moon over his new girlfriend. He could hardly wait to tell the others back at the Depot.


End file.
